


Carnal Knowledge

by Bloodysyren



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dangerous, Guys kissing, M/M, barbed wire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Ruvik catches Sebastian in the elevator after the detective's intense fight with Laura.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Carnal Knowledge

As I stumbled against the elevator's rusted bars my body collapsed and I lay there, stretched out and panting. I could taste blood in my mouth as my lungs burned with every labored blessed breath. I closed my eyes for a moment and willed my strained muscles to relax. My heart was pounding in my chest. What was this place?

The elevator lurched to life and at that moment, I didn't care where it took me as long as I was far out of reach of that horrid she-demon. I could still hear her tortured screams ringing in my ears as the elevator began to slow. I struggled to my feet, leaning heavily against the old bars for support. I placed a hand behind me to steady myself and groped blindly for my pistol with the other. There was a shift in the air.

I peered through the doors at the blackness beyond a hazy dark mist began to sharpen and suddenly, before my eyes, he was there. My breath caught in my throat, a reaction I'm sure he was expecting. I dared not make eye contact with my dangerous captor as the doors of the elevator were bent and wrenched off of their creaking hinges. He spoke to me suddenly. Hearing such a poisonous voice slide out of his throat like venom sent an icy chill up my spine.

"Who do you think you are? I know who you are...Seb..." He stepped closer to me, slow and deliberate, like a snake eyeing its prey. I was helpless beneath that iron gaze.

"I know what you crave. What you fear. Will you be able to live with yourself knowing what I'm going to make you do?" My head was spinning. I could feel his words like fingers crushing my skull. My head throbbed painfully and I could barely suppress a wince of physical pain. Weakness was death to this man.

"Poor little Joseph couldn't." I almost gasped aloud but bit my lip hard to stifle the shock. I felt my heart skip a beat. Joseph. Where was Joseph? I had to find him. I had to escape this cruel man and rescue my comrades. But what if he had gotten to them first? I steeled my eyes against his and looked him squarely in the face, defiant to his schemes, his demonic games. I needed to know more, I desperately wanted to understand, to make the torture stop, to save innocent lives. No more people needed to die because of his twisted greed for revenge.

" Too bad they dragged you into this. But either way, you're mine, to do with as I please...." I saw that bloodied glimmer of a smile on his face and for a moment I almost felt pity for this man. His possessive words fluttered into my brain like a razor's edge, sharp and sweet. I could taste the coppery blood on my tongue and swallowed, feeling it slide down my throat like a poison. As I blinked he was suddenly nearer. What I had thought of as an apparition at first was made of flesh and blood. He lunged towards me and closed the space between us, squeezing a scaly warm hand around my throat.

I struggled in his grip, fighting to my last breath. He simply stood there, watching. He didn't make a sound, but his eyes seemed to be silently pleading, willing me to just let go. It would be so easy. I clawed at his arm but he held me fast and after I saw my vision start to darken at the corners of my damp eyes I lowered my arms and relaxed against the bars. He still had my throat in a choking pressure but as I ceased struggling he loosened his fingers and merely held me against the back of the elevator, preventing my escape.

"Do you know where you are?" His words cascaded over me, making my mind fuzzy as I watched those scarred lips move around his pristine white teeth. I ventured a choked reply,

"Inside your mind."

"This is my own personal world. My Heaven. My Hell. This is a place where all of my darkest fantasies and fears reside. This place is my playground..." He bent those bruised lips down towards my throat, his fingers tightening pleasurably, "...and you're just a toy." I could feel a sure hand sliding between my legs but I was too lightheaded to fight it. The most I could muster was a pathetic moan as my brain struggled between the cliffs of desire and revulsion.

His fingers loosened on my neck and I could feel his other hand grip me tighter between the thighs. It was all I could do to focus on the pain in my body and not on where his mouth was hovering. I felt his tongue leave a slick trail along my jaw and down over the throbbing pulse point of my throat. My cock jerked in my trousers as his voice curled against my skin as hot and sweet as blood trickling from an open wound,

"Just think of it as a dream. Whether good or bad is up to you, Seb..." My nickname coming from the jaws of this monster made me shake all over but from rage or pleasure I couldn't tell. His fingers kneaded me and I felt my resolve starting to weaken. I tilted my head back, mesmerized and immobile from his touch, now warm on my aching flesh. He peeled away the layers of my clothing, hungrily clawing at the calloused armor of my gun holster and vest. His fingers tugged recklessly at the collar of my shirt, and buttons flew like busted teeth. I could taste blood in my mouth again.

In my secret pleasure I had pierced my lower lip with my teeth and stilled suddenly, feeling the warm fear-tinged air around the two of us shift as he straightened to his full height. My arms lay limp at my sides, my pistol having slipped from my hands to clatter against the elevator floor. I felt his fingers at my throat again, but this time they gripped my jaw and he crushed our mouths together, running his velvety tongue along my lower lip, sucking at the blood like a starving vampire. As he pulled his mouth away I saw the rose-pink flash of his tongue, lapping at the blood that edged his mouth. My blood. He looked ravenous. Again he spoke in that confidential seductive tone. At this point, if he had told me to shoot myself in the head, I would have done it.

"I wouldn't make you do that." There was that dangerous smile once again, creeping over his face like a diamond-encrusted gash. I shivered. He could read my mind.

"Oh, I can do much more than that." His bony fingers traced a line down my sternum and rested lightly on the downy hair just below my navel. Tantalizing.

"We're connected, you see." He almost whispered to the dark empty space that connected us, "You're in my mind. In a world of my creation. Our brains are connected, one to the other. So while you're here in my head, seeing things that I want you to see...", It was impossible to tear my gaze away from those piercing gunmetal-grey eyes, "And doing the things that I want you to do..." I couldn't stop my fingers as they instinctively reached up to gently stroke his thigh to emphasize his point, "I can also reach into your mind and pull out any interesting little secret that I find, hidden away in the dark corners. Those tiny little fragments that are so tucked away that even you didn't know they were there."

A devious smile softened his mouth as his fingers trailed lower. I could feel him brush my growing hardness with the back of his hand. Then his fingers. And as he gripped me with more urgency I could feel a small voice in the back of my head telling me to let him do it. You want this. You need this. Whatever he wants. Whatever will stop the pain, even for a little while. His breath curled around the shell of my ear as I was lulled deeper by the tempting squeeze of his fingers.

My eyes had slipped closed and I could feel his voice in my head. Stroking over my mind like a lover's touch. My legs felt weak beneath me as he squeezed my dripping length and I let out a tortured sigh of pleasure. His lips were on my throat then, my pulse hammering against his mouth. The hunter and the hunted. I could feel the ache between my legs and suddenly I sensed a pulsing in my fingers too. I reached for those low grungy pants, draped on his body as if hanging off of a corpse.

As my fingers brushed between his legs I felt something akin to an electric shock as I heard his voice inside my head as clear as a bell: 'You need this...you want it...such raw need consumes you. There is no pleasure, no pain, that you cannot endure. Submit to me...submit to your desires, Sebastian...Give yourself to me....'

I swallowed hard and felt his lips on mine, sucking and biting, feeding off of my need for him. The taste, the smell of blood welled up between us and I realized that it was coming from him alone. He was flesh and blood; a man like me. His skin was hot beneath my fingers, and as hard as steel, as I must have felt to him. And whether or not this was real, I couldn't stop myself from craving him, even if I had wanted to.

My fingers tightened against him and I saw the murderous flash of desire in his eyes as they bored into mine. Our lips parted and I felt as if I was a dead man walking. My eyes were heavy-lidded from pleasure, from his hand still wrapped deliciously around my throat. I knew there would be a bruise but I didn't care. I was in his world. In this place, my body and my mind were not my own to control.

"I was going to inquire how you liked to be touched, but there's really no need to ask, is there?" His warm hands released me and I felt myself being forced further back against the bars of the elevator. I was too weak to struggle anymore and had resigned myself to my fate until twisting rusty tendrils of barbed wire snaked around my ankles and wrists binding me against the iron. I struggled then, I gnashed my teeth in anger, even as my exposed body responded willingly to his fingers sliding down my collarbones and across my chest.

"Bastard!" I snarled, but it was useless to fight him. There was no winning against this man. He closed the space between us and took my chin between his fingers, forcing me to look him in the face. I tried to turn my eyes away but his grip on my jaw tightened and I winced in pain, finally meeting his gaze. It was almost fatherly and made the bile rise up in my throat.

"For all of your superiority and fortitude, you've got a surprisingly dirty mind, Sebastian. Who knew that this was what you thought about more than anything else?" His fingers stroked me again. I tried to deny his words in my head but my resolve was cracking. I needed it. This pleasure, this pain. I needed the damning release that would clear my head, make me forget the past. I strained in my bonds, I writhed and moaned like an animal beneath his torturing fingers.

My voice spilled from me like the precome dripping over his knuckles, sticky and white hot. It shuddered from me like a dying breath; it was the only thing on this earth that I craved anymore, "...Please...". I stammered and looked him in the face, those eyes fathomless and deep, drawing me in. His bloody lips parted sensually and I drew a deep breath. As his mouth closed over mine, I felt his fingers squeezing me tighter, but there was a soft velvety pressure all along my length, the slick ejaculate easing the way. He had forced his body against mine and was grinding our hips together. This simple contact of flesh on flesh made my mind fuzzy and the blood pound in my head.

He sucked on my tongue, crushing our mouths together as if to assert his dominance over me. But there was no need, I was completely at his mercy. He pushed his hips against me, sending sparks down my spine and I moaned into his mouth as if it were Death's kiss. I wanted more. My fingers dug into my palms and I could feel the wires loosen from around my ankles and wrists. I fell on him like a hungry animal and tore at his clothing with the fervor of a beast. In a frenzy of blood and sweat and dangerous passion I took him. And he let me. Nails scraping against the bloodied metal elevator floor.

He bucked against me and I drove in deeper, faster, feeling my fingers bruising the delicate curves of his hips. Our knees were bloody, our voices hoarse, as I devoured him over and over. My lust was insatiable as I scraped my nails down his ivory back, adding my imperceptible claw marks to the ones already left there by the ravages of a fire from so long ago. As I spent my release for the final time, I could taste blood in my mouth and my vision flashed white, stars sparkling behind my eyes. His gasps of pleasure were ringing in my head and I opened my eyes to find myself alone in the elevator, sitting dazed on the floor, my gun resting in my limp palm. My clothes were just as they had been after I had fought off that terrible multi-limbed horror, but next to me, there was a pale blood-stained scrap of fabric. I fingered it absent-mindedly and struggled to my feet, pocketing it as I stepped out of the rusty elevator.


End file.
